All You Want
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Depois de uma noite, Scully sentese diferente e um mundo novo se descortina diante dela.


Titulo: All You Want (Tudo que você quer) Nº: 26 (Eu acho!)

Autora: Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva

Data: 11/11/2001

Disclaimer: Os personagens dessa estória pertencem: Ao seu criador, a 20th Century Fox e a 1013 Production. Essa estória é escrita apenas a fim de diversão dos fãs.

Classificação: Shipper, POV Scully, PG-14, Aqui não tem nada de mais, mas por favor gente não notem se ficar açucarada, pois é um momento que eu passo, se não ficou, isso quer dizer que em parte nada mudou em mim.

Spoiler: Spoiler...Spoiler mesmo não tem, o que pode haver são citações de episódios. Mas considere todo o universo de AX passíveis de ser citados, nem adianta dizer os spoilers que tem mesmo, pois no final todo mundo identifica e sabe. :-)

Sinopse: Depois de uma noite, ela sente-se diferente e um mundo novo se descortina diante dela.

Nota: Gente essa fic vai ser tipo Kamikase, eu vou começar ela, depois não vou revisar, por que se eu for revisar, vou acabar cortando tudo, pois eu me conheço, eu sei como eu sou, quando vejo me dá vontade de cortar tudo e tudo vai embora, não é a toa que tenho umas "trocentas" fics inacabadas, sabe como é...Sou muito exigente.

All You Want

(Tudo que você quer)

APARTAMENTO DE DANA SCULLY

ANAPOLIS, MARYLAND

06:00 PM

Meu corpo está leve, descansado, quando os primeiros raios de sol bateram em meus olhos eu nem sabia ao certo onde estava, eu só sabia que deveria estar em algum lugar entre o paraíso e a realidade, pois minha mente estava intorpecida, sentir aquele perfume tão familiar, tão masculino, tão seu. Eu não precisei

procura-lo, pois ele estava mais próximo do que eu pensava, não conseguia acreditar naquele fato, pois eu nem nos meus maiores sonhos imaginava aquilo, na verdade achava que isso nunca iria acontecer, até que aconteceu, eu aqui, sentindo minha cabeça descansando no seu peito, ouvir a sua respiração calma e plácida, sentir a paz invadi-lo, sentir nossos corpos tão próximos trouxe-me as imagens da noite que se passou, da noite de amor que tivemos, tão tênue e ao mesmo tempo tão intensa.

Lembro-me que na noite anterior, aquela que você tinha dormido em meus braços, debilitado por um medicamento que tomou, você respirava profundamente, parecia uma criança indefesa, a desejo de protege-lo era implacável, a compaixão imprescindível, a ternura existente, não estava chateada por ter dormido durante a conversa, na verdade estava agradecida, pois você tinha a confiança de deixar-se entregue ao sono sabendo que eu estaria lá, sempre, para protege-lo.

Eu nunca pensei que ia ficar tão frágil, que eu deixaria ser frágil para alguém, mas eu estive, deixei saber da tristeza solitária que sentia, das lágrimas de insatisfação que me abalaram, sentir seus braços me envolvendo e as suas palavras doces me confortando, foram um bálsamo, uma esperança, uma alegria.

Quando você disse que me ama pela primeira vez, parecia que tinha contado-me o segredo mais guardado que existia ou a resposta a pergunta mais intrigante da civilização, pois para mim sempre terei a duvida, se você me ama na mesma medida que eu o amo, se o seu amor não é apenas uma gratidão de uma amizade, se esse amor não é equivocado, pois o meu eu sei que não é, mas a duvida é em relação a você, o que se passa na sua mente.

Eu já sofri tanto quando abri meu coração, já senti isso tantas vezes, você sabe a devastação que Daniel e Ethan fizeram em mim, você sabe a dificuldade que tive para abrir meu coração, sabe o temor que tive e o quanto eu resguardei minha alma de, mas você de forma paciente, como se tivesse montando um complicado quebra-cabeças foi trabalhando, tentando descobrir, investigando que atitudes melhor tomar, me passando a confiança que era necessária, isso tudo resultou em uma coisa. Hoje sou capaz de fechar os olhos e pular no abismo, se isso for para você e por você.

Quando faço algo para você, não é tão difícil como os outros falam. Eu comecei a ama-lo quando vi a humanidade existente em você, se você diz que é um imprestável, culpado de todos meus sofrimentos, idiota, chato, estúpido. Para mim e certamente para varias pessoas, você é a pessoa mais nobre que existe, a mais sábia, inteligente, humana e honesta, você é melhor do que eu, pois você tem a capacidade de perdoar, pois relevou meus erros, as vezes que ocultei fatos de você, mas certamente se eu estivesse em sua situação, não teria o mesmo ato de humanidade e perdão.

Você despertou em mim o desejo de querer uma família, de ter uma vida simples, mas sei que isso é impossível, pois não é isso que você deseja. Você é o homem dos mistérios, que está pronto para tentar resolver as charadas, tentar descobrir o que se esconde por trás de cada história, cada fato, de forma incansável, insistente e dedicada.

Você é passional, se dedica a tudo que está disposto a fazer, se entrega aos seus afazeres com amor, com devoção, é capaz de até fazer de tudo para cumprir uma lista de coisas que eu gosto ou quero, só para ver um sorriso estampado em meu rosto, um amor transbordante nos meus olhos ou só para admira-lo. Mas isso não é necessário por que eu já o admiro, tenho uma grande admiração, já o amo, e você consegue extrair um sorriso que para muitos é raro.

Adoro suas surpresas, lembro do único buquê de flores que você me deu, lembro da vez que me sequestrou para um lugar estranho, lembro da vez que convidou-me para passear quando tudo parecia triste, do restaurante, das conversas no seu apartamento, das vezes que comeu no meu, das ligações no meio da madrugada, das piadas, das tentativas vitoriosas de me provocar, as não vitoriosas também, lembro-me de tantas coisas boas. Agora penso que praticamente vivemos uma vida um ao lado do outro.

"Bom Dia!" Sua voz rouca corta os meus pensamentos e suas mãos acariciando as minhas costas me passa um sentimento de paz, de ser amada.

"Como imaginou que eu já estava acordada?" Pergunto olhando para você de forma inquisitiva e intrigada.

"Imaginei, digamos que eu senti." Fala com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Novos dons do grande, Fox." Fala retribuindo o sorriso.

"Dormiu bem?" Pergunta acariciando meus cabelos obrigando-me a fechar os olhos diante de uma caricia tão boa.

"Maravilhosamente bem e você?" Pergunto com a voz carinhosa.

"Poderia ser melhor, esperava mais de você, mas eu acho que investi mau passando a noite com você, deveria ter passado com uma das minhas amiguinhas." Quando você fala aquilo em um tom sério me dá um ódio.

"Seu safado! Vai ficar com elas!" Falo levantando-me bruscamente.

"Não! Prefiro você!" Ele fala me puxando em meio a uma gargalhada gostosa e fala "Tá com ciuminho é?"

"Hunf!" Falo torcendo os lábios.

"Te amo, Dana." Ele fala com carinho.

"Te amo, Fox." Retribuo carinhosamente.

"Eu preciso muito de você" Ele fala me apertando em um abraço.

"Eu também." Falo isso carinhosamente e depois silencio ele com um beijo.

FIM

Agradecimentos: Gente faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que acho que tenho gente de mais para agradecer. Agradeço a Cassy, ao Frank (Beijos, Pai!), Sonic, Ana K Scully, Vertigo, Mulder's Love (Miga, você é d!), a minha mana Milla, ao Max Evans, o Oséias Bin Laden, Chris Carter, ao U.S. Marshall que mesmo me atentando pelo menos anima, a Lizzie, Yukina Scully, ao Marcioel, ao Maguinho, a VIDA, o Freakzoid Max, Agatha, Angbard, a Késsia Nina, ao Marcio Coelho (Vcs sempre lá divulgando.)

Queria agradecer aos escritores de Fic que sempre me inspiram um pouco a Lucy Mattos, Edna Barros com suas traduções, LovesFox, a Meggie que é uma maravilhosa autora, o Chris Carter, Wanilda Vale, dana :), Marcos F. Luder, Bellefleur X, Camila Macaulay, SETH, Wlad e a Sky, por quem tenho um grande carinho, tanto que estou sentindo falta de fics dela. Obrigado a todos vocês pois vocês são inspiradores.

Agradecer aos feedbacks de todos, o carinho deles, muito obrigada, são poucos, por isso tenho carinho por eles. Queria agradecer principalmente ao Alfredo, quem me inspirou e sempre me vai me inspirar, ele é quem me deixa em estado de graça, me dando animo para escrever, se não fosse a ele, eu não seria nada. Te amo minha raposinha! Sei que deve estar vermelho agora, mas nada mau, pelo menos uma vez tem que ser você.

Beijos a todos e obrigada por ler até aqui.


End file.
